The Love Letter
by Kimihearts
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming, and Hotsuma can't decide about his feelings for Shusei. Is this feeling love? And how will he overcome it with so many other girls having their eye on Shusei as well? Hotsuma/Shusei.
1. Fragile Emotions

**Hello everyone. This fanfic is much shorter than my previous one. Anyway enjoy! HotsuXShu for the world! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Fragile Emotions**

On one of the usual fine mornings, the Zweilt pair, Renjo Hotsuma and Usui Shusei were walking to school together. Hotsuma, as usual was yawning and stretching his arms. His best friend and partner, Shusei just smiled in his direction.

"Were you up playing games again?" Shusei smiled.

"No. It's not that. I'm just not really a morning person." Hotsuma replied grumpily.

Shusei just smiled at his partner and stared back to the front of the road. They reached school a few minutes later and walked to the different directions of their classrooms. Hotsuma stared at the back of his partner as Shusei walked to the second year block. He scowled when he saw a few girls blushing at the sight of the God's Eyes. Many of them said "Morning, Usui-kun." Hotsuma gave another scowl of displeasure and headed to his own classroom in the first year block. He sat down on his seat, which was at the back of the classroom and leaned his head and arms on the table. He closed his eyes, wanting to catch a quick nap before the bell rang but the sound of the girls giggling in his class prevented him to do so. He frowned. 'Shut up you stupid girls! Stop being so noisy in the morning!' he thought. However, the girls' conversation caught his attention.

"What are you guys going to do on Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

"My boyfriend is going to bring me on a date after school!" one of the girls squealed.

"Really? I'm jealous…..you are so lucky…. My boyfriend didn't even make any plans with me yet."

"Are you going to give Valentine chocolates to anyone?" another girl asked.

"I don't know! I want to give it to my crush but I'm too scared to do it!" another girl squealed.

"Ooooo….who is your crush? Is he in our school?"

"Yeah! But I'm too scared to even go talk to him. He is so popular."

"Popular…..wait…let me guess. Is it Usui Shusei in second year?" another girl said.

"Shhhhhh…..Mina-chan!" the girl said.

Hotsuma guessed that they had just realized that Shusei was his best friend.

"Shhh….Renjo-kun is friends with Usui-senpai!" the girl whispered.

"Oopss…sorry but don't worry… I don't think he heard us. He is asleep." The girl called Mina whispered back.

Hotsuma opened his eyes under his arms, which were leaning against the table. He frowned slightly.

'Shusei is so popular…even among the first year girls. Well, it's no surprise. He is always gentle and polite to everyone, and he has good looks. Besides, he's also in the student committee so he is pretty well known in school.' He thought. Hotsuma felt a deep lump down his throat.

'Shusei treats everyone kindly, even someone like me. Am I really special to him? We are Zweilt partners but it doesn't clear things up. I don't understand…how can someone like me be someone special in his life? I didn't do anything special to him too. It makes me feel so lonely when I think like that.' Hotsuma thought again.

The school bell then rang. Hotsuma slowly sat back straight in his chair and took out his books and stationery from his bag. The class started to fill in and he waved at Yuki, the Wielder of God's Light, who was also another good friend of his.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The lunch bell rang. Hotsuma got up and went out of the classroom. He stopped halfway at the corridor and wondered whether he should go find Shusei. He decided to check on his partner, and then headed to the second year block.

He stopped outside class II-I and saw that the classroom door was opened. He stared inside the class and saw his partner sitting on his seat. There were also a few of his classmates around him. Shusei saw Hotsuma outside the classroom and waved at him. Hotsuma blinked as every one of them turned their gaze to him. Shusei signaled him to come in and he entered and walked to the front of his seat.

"Usui-kun. Is this a friend of yours?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah." Shusei smiled.

"Shusei…are you going to eat?" Hotsuma asked, interrupting them.

"Yeah, just a quick bite cause I have some committee work to do." Shusei smiled.

"I see….so you will be eating with your classmates then?"

"I suppose so." Shusei replied.

"Ok. Then I'll excuse myself." Hotsuma said coolly and turned and walked towards the door. He closed the classroom door gently.

"Eh? Usui-kun your friend doesn't really like to hang around other people does he?" Hotsuma heard one of the girls asked.

"He is probably just shy. Don't worry about it." Shusei said.

Hotsuma heard that and felt the loneliness in his heart eating him away. He didn't blame Shusei because he knew that his best friend was in a different year and class with him. He walked to the café, bought a tuna sandwich and went outside the school compound. He sat down on one of the benches outside and opened the wrapper around the sandwich. He looked up at the sky and munched his sandwich. He finished his food pretty quickly and aimed for the dustbin nearby and threw it in.

"Hotsuma." he heard someone calling him from the back.

Hotsuma removed his gaze from the sky and turned his head back. Shusei was standing behind him.

"Shusei, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" Hotsuma asked in a slightly confused voice. Didn't Shusei have work to do?

"Are you alright? You weren't looking well when you came to my class." Shusei said, looking very concerned.

Hotsuma felt warm inside. He was happy at his partner's concern.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff." Hotsuma smiled. Shusei went forward and took a seat next to him.

"Didn't you have work to do?" Hotsuma asked.

"Yeah…but I wanted to check on you first. You didn't seem yourself today. Anything you want to talk about?" Shusei asked and stared at Hotsuma's side profile.

Hotsuma looked back up onto the sky. He did have a few questions for Shusei but it was really random ones. He sighed and turned to his partner.

"Yeah, there is a question I've been wanting to ask you. You aren't going out with anyone now right? Do you like anyone right now?" Hotsuma asked in a straight face. Shusei blinked. He wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"Who do I like? What is this, all of a sudden?" Shusei asked, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Just curious, that's all. I know that you don't talk much about your relationships so if you don't want to tell then it's fine." Hotsuma said but deep within his heart, he wanted to know.

"Well….there is someone. But I don't think this person sees me as anything more than a friend." Shusei smiled.

"Really? Hmph! I find it hard to believe since you are so popular in school. So this person that you like is a friend of yours?" Hotsuma asked again, but this time, he felt his jealousy boiling over. It didn't make him happy that Shusei had another special person in his heart.

"Yeah. A very good friend of mine." Shusei said silently.

"If you feel that way, why don't you just confess to this person?" Hotsuma said and this time, he stared into the God's Eyes. He quickly turned away after a while because he felt like Shusei could see through him sometimes. And he didn't want Shusei to know about his special feelings for him. Not when Shusei is talking about his own crush.

"Confess….it's not easy to confess to the person you love, Hotsuma."

"Really? But then if your feelings don't go across to this person, won't she be taken away from you?" Hotsuma said. He immediately cursed himself after spilling this line. 'What the hell am I doing helping him solve his love problems? At this rate, he might just go ahead and get himself the girl he wants! Bahhh! I'm such an idiot!' he scolded himself in his mind.

"I suppose you do have a point. Anyway, we will see how it goes. Thanks for your advice, Hotsuma." Shusei smiled and stood up.

"I need to go do my committee work now so I'll see you after school." The God's Eyes and walked back towards the school compound. When Shusei had left, Hotsuma immediately covered his face with his hands.

'SHIT! WHAT THE F**K HAVE I DONE? OH MY GOD! I WAS ONLY CURIOUS TO KNOW WHO HE LIKES AND NOW I'VE HELPED HIM INSTEAD! I AM REALLY THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD!' Hotsuma thought and gripped his hair. 'Tch! Wait a minute. Why am I getting so worked up? It sounds like as though I'm jealous of the other girl. Wait a minute, jealous? Why should I be jealous? Unless…..unless I love him? OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT THE HELL?' Hotsuma shook his head, his blond hair falling on his eyes. He bent his head down from the bench and stared at the ground beneath him.

"I'm in such a mess. Why the hell am I thinking stuff like that? Shusei is my Zweilt partner, and also my childhood friend. He is important and special to me. So isn't it normal to feel a little jealous at the person that he likes?" he mumbled softly.

'But aren't you already in love with him? Can you really bear to see him date another girl?' a small voice in his head said.

Hotsuma gave another sigh and he lied down on the bench, his hands behind his head. The sky looked so blue. It was so peaceful and he enjoyed looking at the sky, especially at night when it was filled with stars. He remembered that he and Shusei would always stare at the night sky together, stargazing. Hotsuma blinked again. 'Shoot! Why am I thinking of Shusei again?' he thought.

'Because you are in love with him.' The small voice in his head said again.

Hotsuma quickly got up, took a deep breath and went back to school compound. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was February the 13th. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day. He narrowed his eyes, wondering why the heck was he bothered about a day for lovers. He stopped his tracks as he was walking; He is not looking forward to tomorrow since Shusei will probably received a lot of chocolates from his admirers. He might even confess to the person he liked on the day as well. Both of Hotsuma's hands clenched into fists. 'Shit….this sucks. I have to do something.' He said to himself and walked back to his classroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Back in the Twilight Mansion, Hotsuma came back alone without Shusei since Shusei had student committee work to do. Hotsuma came through the front door and went to his room. He threw his bag and his blazer and tie onto the floor and fell onto his bed. 'Who does Shusei like? I can't demand him to tell me or he might get suspicious. Shoot! Shall I go look around in his room?' Hotsuma thought. He then quickly changed out of his school uniform and went into Shusei's room. He opened the door and went in. It was neat, unlike his room and there were a lot of books stacked neatly on his study table. Hotsuma just stare around. 'Where should I start looking?' he thought. He didn't like to go through Shusei's stuff without his permission, but he was more desperate to find out any clues or leads on whom he likes. Hotsuma opened a few notebooks and it was nothing but math and science notes which confused Hotsuma even more. He opened the two drawers under his desk and it was filled with papers and stationery. Hotsuma flipped through the papers. He found nothing suspicious. It was all schoolwork and student committee notes.

After searching around for an hour, he sighed and leaned back against the chair. He looked at his watch. 'Shoot! He is going to be back any moment. I better get out of here.' He thought. Hotsuma pushed the chair back and made sure the books were stacked up the original position again. He turned the doorknob and then walked out, feeling exhausted.

Hotsuma went back to his room and lay down on his unmade bed. He closed his eyes and put his arm on top of his face. He tried to sleep but he was too anxious. Knowing that his partner is in love with someone else bothers him more than he thought. After a short while, he decided to take a cold shower to freshen himself up. Hotsuma stood under the shower for a long while, his mind forming a plan.

He went out of the bathroom and changed back into the clothes that he was wearing. His hair was drenched and he rubbed his hair dry with the towel. Not bothering to comb it, he hanged the towel behind the door and went out to the living room.

Shusei was not back yet and Hotsuma was bored. 'I'm bored. Sheesh….Shusei…..what time are you coming home?' Hotsuma said in his mind. But on the other hand, he didn't really think that his heart was ready to see Shusei yet after he found out about his own feelings of love for him. Everyone else was hanging around in the living room. Toko looked over to the blond haired teen and raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty quiet today, Hotsuma. What's wrong? Are you lovesick or something?" she said.

Hotsuma felt his heart rate increase at hearing the 'l-o-v-e' word. He glared at Toko's direction.

"Watch what you are saying…."

"Oh? Then why are you so quiet? It's not normal. Are you that bored without Shusei here?"

"I'm just thinking about something. Be quiet and continue in whatever you are doing." Hotsuma scowled.

Toko ignored him after that and continued watching TV. They heard the front door close and Shusei walked into the living room.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back." Everyone said.

"Good timing, Shusei. Hotsuma here is getting bored without you around." Toko said.

"WHO IS BORED? STOP ADDING WORDS TO MY MOUTH!" Hotsuma said again in a loud voice. He then walked over to Shusei.

"Hey, welcome back. How was your work?" he asked.

"It was ok. Just the usual reports that we have to hand in." Shusei answered. He then head towards his room and Hotsuma followed him in.

"Sheesh. Don't overdo with your work! You look totally exhausted." Hotsuma grumbled and folded his arms. Shusei turned and gave a tired smile.

"Do I really look that tired?" Shusei asked.

"I don't need to see your expression to know that. Any person that stays in school from morning till before dinner would be dead exhausted!" Hotsuma said.

He looked at his best friend as Shusei took out a clean set of clothes and towel.

"Would you like to nap a bit first? I can ask them to save you some dinner." Hotsuma suggested.

"I definitely need to shower first. As for dinner, maybe I'll nap first before eating." Shusei smile.

"Sure…..I'll go tell the chef then." Hotsuma said and he headed towards the door.

"Thanks, Hotsuma." Shusei said before going into the bathroom.

"Sure." Hotsuma mumbled. 'Tch, you idiot! One day I'm going to burn down that stupid committee!' the fiery teen thought.

Hotsuma walked to the kitchen where Toma, Yuki and Aya were preparing dinner. Hotsuma stood at the doorway and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Hey Toma, can you possibly save up some dinner for Shusei? He won't be eating now but later."

"Sure," the chef said. Yuki stopped chopping the vegetables and looked up at Hotsuma.

"Is Shusei-kun alright?" The God's Light asked.

"Yeah, he is fine. Just a little tired, that's all. Don't worry, I'll make sure he stuff some food into his stomach! He is already thin enough as it is." The blond haired Zweilt said.

"Hotsuma-kun, you really love Shusei-kun, right?" Yuki smiled and he continue to prepare the food.

Hotsuma blinked, slightly taken back. "Yeah, I suppose I do. He is my partner after all. And he understands me better than anyone does." Hotsuma smiled and headed back towards Shusei's room. He opened the door gently and saw Shusei lying in bed, asleep.

'Wow, that was quick. He must be really tired.' Hotsuma thought. Quietly, he went inside and closed the door behind him. He went to the bed and sat down on it gently without waking Shusei up. "You really are an idiot! Why do you always keep yourself so busy in school when you have to always visit the police department?" Hotsuma whispered. He stared at his sleeping partner, noticing a few more things about his face. Shusei had beautiful long eyelashes that were partly hidden behind the straight silky brown fringe. His face was a perfect oval and he looked beautiful.

'That Ashley said that he would make a perfect sleeping doll. In a way I do agree with her.' Hotsuma thought. He unfolded the blanket and covered Shusei with it, keeping him warm. Hotsuma look another glance at his sleeping face. He could hear his partner's quiet regular breathing from his mouth and nose. Hotsuma brushed his cheeks with the back of his fingers and gently removed a lock of hair from his face. He bent down slightly till his face were only inches away from the sleeping partner. Hotsuma suddenly realized what he was doing and immediately withdrew his head back. He breathed out slowly and quickly got up from the bed and went outside from the room.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 1! Please review! xD**


	2. The Love Letter

**Chapter 2 yay! Please excuse for the grammar errors (if any). I'm still doing my best! xD thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Love Letter**

Hotsuma went downstairs and headed towards the dining room for dinner. He ate silently. Toko and Tsukumo were both chatting happily with each other and while Tachibana was talking to Yuki. He quickly finished up his food and excused himself. He headed towards the kitchen and took Shusei's dinner tray and headed into the room. He opened the door. Shusei was still asleep. Hotsuma gently place the tray on the study table and scribbled a note on a post-it.

* * *

_**Make sure you eat ALL the food once you have read this! ~Hotsuma**_

_**

* * *

**_

He stuck the yellow post-it on the side of the tray. He looked at his partner again and saw that he was indeed in a deep sleep. Hotsuma went to the window and opened the window wider. He immediate felt a cool breeze. He breathed in and left the windows opened, and headed back to his room.

Hotsuma walked in slow paces to his room. He went inside the dark room and opened the windows, allowing fresh air in. Then, he sat down on the sofa next to the huge windows and stare out to the starry sky. There were many stars tonight and it was a beautiful view. Hotsuma looked at the stars, wondering is he can see the North Star. He looked closer but all he could see was Shusei's face appearing in front of him. He distinctly saw Shusei's face formed by the stars. Hotsuma blinked a few times. 'Shoot! Now his face is appearing in front of me? What the hell is going on with me these days?' Hotsuma cursed.

'You are in love.' The small voice inside his head said again.

Hotsuma cursed again and switched on his computer. He immediately loaded one of his games and switched on the room lights and for once, his thoughts were on something else. He played his game for around two hours and checked the digital clock on his computer screen. It was nearly 9.48 pm. Hotsuma saved and quit the game. He stood up and went towards Shusei's room. 'Shusei should be awake now,' Hotsuma thought as he was just outside his room. He opened the door slowly and saw Shusei sitting at the study table.

"Hello, Hotsuma."

"Hey….."

He went closer and gasped in horror when he saw that Shusei hasn't eaten any dinner and was instead doing committee work. Hotsuma raised his eyebrows and stood next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to finish this by tonight. I need to submit this report tomorrow." Shusei said and his pen started to scribble words at a fast speed. Although Shusei was writing very fast, his handwriting was as neat as ever. Hotsuma stared at his partner for about thirty seconds before calling him.

"Shusei…"

"Yes?" Shusei said but his hand continued to write.

"Stop writing…."

Shusei stopped and turned and stared up at his partner next to him. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I just told you. I need to finish this by tonight." Shusei said and returned to continue to write. His right hand however was stopped by a set of strong fingers that clasped around his wrist. Hotsuma had gripped his right wrist from behind and Shusei dropped the pen onto the table.

"Hotsuma! What are you doing? Let go!" Shusei said.

"Didn't you see the note I left? It says eat your dinner. Just in case you didn't know." Hotsuma said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Alright! Alright! I'll eat…just let go of my wrist." Shusei said in an irritated voice and Hotsuma immediately let go. Shusei rubbed his wrists and sighed.

"Shusei….for goodness sake stop this committee thing! You are overdoing it!" Hotsuma said as he was watching his partner eating the salad from the dinner tray. Shusei just closed his eyes and munched his food.

"Why are you even doing this anyway? It's not like you enjoy it right? Unless…don't tell me the person you like is in the committee as well?" Hotsuma said slowly. Shusei remained silent and continued eating. He was clearly ignoring Hotsuma.

Hotsuma got a little annoyed. He mumbled. "So now you are ignoring me, Shusei?" This time Shusei stopped eating and looked at his partner.

Hotsuma gave a long sigh. His voice became uneven and he just stared at the floor, his face hidden behind the blond fringe.

"Quit screwing around! I've been tolerating this for so long but I don't think I can take this anymore. You are always so busy and we hardly spent any time together. And when you come back in late evening you always have work to do! Spare me a bit, Shusei! Do you have any idea how I feel when you always say that you can't hang out with me because you have some goddamn work to do? Even in weekends, you either need to go to school or you coop up in the study room!" Hotsuma then took furious steps and walked out of the room, slamming the door before he left.

Back in his room, Hotsuma slammed the door and fell onto the bed. He immediately regretted losing his temper at Shusei. 'Shoot! What the hell happened to me? WHY DID I LOSE MY TEMPER FOR? GEEZ… I hate myself! I let my emotions take control…..I hate it!' Hotsuma sunk his face into his pillow, feeling himself tearing apart from quarrelling with Shusei. He closed his eyes, wishing that this horrible day would just quickly come to an end.

* * *

(Tuesday, Feb 14th)

(Next morning)

Hotsuma woke up and he looked over at his clock. It was only 7.03am. He immediately remembered the scene where he lost his temper on Shusei. His heart sunk at the thought of it and he sighed, hating himself. 'I guess I better apologize. Hope Shusei will forgive me.' he thought. He got up and brushed his teeth and showered and changed into his school uniform. He left his blazer and bag in his room and went towards Shusei's room. He knocked gently. There was no answer. He turned the doorknob and realized that it was unlock. He swung open the door and found an empty bed inside. Shusei had clearly gotten up early and was nowhere to be found in the room. Hotsuma sighed and closed the door back.

'Great. Now he is avoiding me.' Hotsuma thought. He ran downstairs and looked around the whole mansion. Shusei was nowhere to be found. Aya, the housekeeper came up to Hotsuma and told him that Shusei had left earlier to school. Hotsuma gulped. 'Great…..seriously great…..he is clearly avoiding me.' Hotsuma thought. He went back to his room and took his blazer and bag. He ran to school, not bothering to eat his breakfast and reached there in less than five minutes. He caught back his breath and ran again to class II-I. He slammed open the door and saw that Shusei was alone in the classroom. Shusei looked up and saw Hotsuma. He quickly turned his gaze away and looked out at the window. Shusei bit his lower lip and clasped his hands together tightly, wishing he could hide himself away. Hotsuma soften his gaze and walked into the class, sliding the door behind him. He took the chair in front of Shusei and sat across it. He dumped his blazer and bag on the other table and faced Shusei.

It was pure silence. Hotsuma then realized how alone they were. No one was at school yet, since it was not even 7.30am. Classes only start at 8.30am. Hotsuma looked at his partner and felt himself going nervous. What should he start saying? He breathed out and tried to steady his voice.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Shusei. I know it is unfair for me to just let out all of my emotions. I just lost it yesterday, Shusei…I'm so sorry…..Are you angry with me?" Hotsuma asked.

There was no reply. Hotsuma stared up at his best friend, crushed that Shusei was still ignoring him. He looked over at the table and saw Shusei's hands on it. Without thinking, Hotsuma placed one of his hands on it and squeezed it gently.

"Shusei…..please say something…..Anything…if you want to hit me then hit me. If you want to yell at me then do so….just please don't ignore me….."

Hotsuma felt the thin hands beneath his own trembled. He looked up at his partner's face and saw tears welling up in the brown eyes. Hotsuma got a shock stood up and placed his hands on Shusei's shoulders.

"Shusei?" Hotsuma said slowly. Shusei tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't. In the end he covered his face and sobbed. Hotsuma quickly went next to him. He bent down hugged his partner. Shusei sobbed even more when he felt the strong pair of arms around him. He stood up abruptly and leaned against Hotsuma. He bent his head and sobbed into Hotsuma's shoulders. Hotsuma was still in shock. Shusei was crying in front of him, in school. Shusei had rarely cried. Hotsuma quickly wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer to him. He used one hand and patted the back Shusei's head.

"I'm so sorry….it's all my fault Shusei…..Sorry…" Hotsuma whispered and hug him even closer. Seeing his partner so hurt, Hotsuma himself felt tears welling up his eyes. He embraced Shusei in his arms, as Shusei was just sobbing even harder on his shoulders.

After nearly twenty minutes later, Shusei finally calmed down. Hotsuma held onto his hands and they were still in an embrace.

"Shusei…I'm so sorry…"

"No…I'm the one who should be saying that. I….I know that I have been very selfish the past weeks. And I ignored you yesterday when you were so concerned about me." he said. Hotsuma let go of him and saw that his eyes were red from the crying. He lifted his own fingers and wiped away the remaining tears on Shusei's face. Shusei closed his eyes, letting his partner touch his face.

"Sorry…I'm so sorry for making you cry like that, Shusei." Hotsuma then went towards him and kissed his forehead. Shusei felt himself calming down as he was listening to the soothing God's Voice.

"Hotsuma, don't apologize anymore. It was also my fault."

"Yeah….just promise you won't ignore me again, Shusei." Hotsuma said and stare into his eyes.

Shusei smiled. "I promise." He said and gave a shaky grin.

"Well. I think we better do something about your face! We better go to the washroom and wash your face!" Hotsuma said and they both went to the washroom. Shusei washed his face and so did Hotsuma. Hotsuma's eyes weren't red but Shusei's whole face was. His nose and cheeks were slightly red and his eyes were drying up, but the redness in it remained. Shusei looked at his reflection at the mirror.

"Shoot! Look at my face. How am I suppose to go to class looking like this?"

"Sorry…it's my fault. Well, if you want to we can stay in one of the cubicles till the redness is gone. Want me to go over and get your stuff from the classroom?" Hotsuma asked.

"Thanks, Hotsuma." Shusei said and Hotsuma left the bathroom. Shusei turned his face back to his reflection and stared at himself.

'Hotsuma…..' he thought. A few seconds later, Hotsuma returned with both their bags and his blazer over his shoulder. They both went inside the cubicle and waited.

"Shusei….did you eat all the dinner yesterday?" Hotsuma asked.

"I was eating till you left. After that I don't think I did…." Shusei said.

"Shusei…..can you tell me who it is that you have a crush on?" Hotsuma asked.

Shusei looked up at Hotsuma. He looked down again and stared onto the ground.

"It…It's…" he mumbled and then Hotsuma quickly covered his mouth with one of his hand. He placed a finger on his own lips, signaling Shusei to keep silent. Shusei blinked and then they heard voices coming inside the washroom. It was just a few boys coming in and looking at themselves in the mirrors. Hotsuma and Shusei could tell this because they could hear the boys commenting on themselves. There were apparently three boys.

"Ah! My hair is sticking out a little! This is no good! I have to look cool in front of my girlfriend when she gives me chocolates." The first boy grumbled. Hotsuma gave a vomited look and Shusei snickered, trying his best not to laugh at Hotsuma's amusing expression. They heard the second voice.

"Yeah! Today is Valentine's Day. I want to look cool to receive chocolates from my admirers." The second boy said.

Hotsuma suddenly remembered that it was Valentine's Day. He looked over to Shusei who was smiling.

"These guys are a bunch of idiots! Wish they would just hurry up with their make up and leave!" Hotsuma joked to his best friend in a whisper. Shusei covered his mouth again, trying not to laugh.

"Wait! Aren't you going to apply perfume?" the third boy said as he sprayed the perfume on his neck.

"Oh good idea!" the first boy said and Hotsuma could hear the third boy handling him the perfume. 'That's it! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!' Hotsuma signaled Shusei to stay put and he unlocked the door of the cubicle and stepped out.

"WOI! DO YOU THINK THIS IS A BEAUTY PARLOR? IF YOU ARE NOT DONE CARE TO LET ME HELP YOU ADJUST YOUR FACE A LITTLE?" Hotsuma said and he raised a clenched fist.

The three boys cowered in fear when they saw the tall and well-built blond haired teen. Hotsuma had a scary look on his face and he took another step closer. The three boys became more frightened and ran out from the washroom, the three of them crying in fear.

"Shusei…all clear now! You can come out!" he said and Shusei came out from the cubicle. The colour on his face was back to normal and his eyes were only a little red.

"Thanks, Hotsuma. But I kind of feel sorry for those three." Shusei smiled.

"Tch. I can't believe I'm studying in the same school as these bunch of idiots. What is going on with these guys nowadays?" Hotsuma said.

Shusei laughed softly. He then look at his reflection again and turned to Hotsuma.

"Is my face back to normal?" Shusei asked and Hotsuma looked up at him. As usual, Shusei's beauty stole his heart away and he felt heart beat increase.

"Yeah, you look normal. Only your eyes are just a little red but I don't think anyone will notice it. Want to go now?" Hotsuma ask and flip his bag across his shoulder.

"Yeah." Shusei smiled.

Hotsuma walked back to his class just as the bell rang. He walked inside and sat down. He saw at some of the girls giggling and were holding chocolate packages wrapped in ribbons. He looked over at the same girl who had a crush on Shusei. He felt a knot on his stomach when he saw her holding a chocolate package. He knew that she was going to give it to Shusei and it bugs him more than he thought. He opened his bag and took out his notebook and a pen. He tore off a paper from his notebook and wrote a few words.

* * *

_**Dear Shusei,**_

_**In my whole life, I have had always loved no one but you. You were always someone special to me and you will always be. I don't believe in Valentine's Day but seeing my rivals giving you chocolate and presents made me jealous and gave me the determination to say this to you. I love you….I'll always love you from the bottom of my heart. Happy Valentine's Day.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Hotsuma**_

_**

* * *

**_

He stared at the piece of letter, wondering what the heck was he even doing. No way could he ever admit this in such cheesy lines. He quickly crossed off his name and tore the bottom part where his name was off. He looked at it over again. He wanted to re-write the letter but this initial letter is indeed his true feelings. He really wanted Shusei to know his feelings for him and he nodded his head.

He took a piece of blank paper and re-wrote it, correcting the mistakes and not writing his name.

* * *

_**Dear Shusei,**_

_**In my whole life, I had always loved no one but you. You were always someone special to me and you will always be. I don't believe in Valentine's Day but seeing my rivals giving you chocolate and presents made me jealous and gave me the determination to say this to you. I love you….I'll always love you from the bottom of my heart. Happy Valentine's Day.**_

_**Love always**_

_**Xoxo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hotsuma breathed in when he read the letter again. 'Perfect. Now, how shall I slip it to him without him realizing it?' he thought. He folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He tore the first letter into pieces and threw it to the bin. However, there was no way he could think up of a plan now since the homeroom teacher has just entered into the class.

Lunch break came. Hotsuma quickly stood up and walked out of the classroom. He headed towards the second year block. It was a hard and annoying journey for him because everywhere in the corridors there were couples exchanging gifts and chocolates. There was one couple that he bumped under the staircase that was making out and he nearly puked.

'Sheesh! GET A ROOM!' he thought. He went to Shusei's classroom and saw that girls were surrounding him, giving him chocolate packages. Hotsuma stood behind the door and waited patiently. He didn't want to interrupt Shusei, and he doesn't think he can go in without yelling at the girls. He felt the piece of letter still inside his pocket and he closed his eyes. 'Should I really slip it to him? What if it troubles him? Should I just leave my name on it so that he knows who it is from?' he thought. He then thought for a short while and dreaded. 'What if Shusei rejects me after that? I mean he does like someone else now…..' Hotsuma thought and he furrowed his eyebrows. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he gulped. 'Shoot! Get a grip man!' he said to himself in his mind. He peeped back inside the classroom and saw that Shusei was at last alone. He gave the door a knock and went it. Shusei looked up and smiled at his partner. His table was filled with chocolate gifts.

"Hotsuma….sorry…were you waiting for me?" Shusei asked as he placed all the chocolates into one of the big paper bags. Hotsuma just stared at the chocolate packages.

"This could last you for years man! I know that you dislike eating such sweet food right?" Hotsuma said.

"Well, maybe I'll just pass them to Tsukumo? I think he will enjoy it." Shusei smiled.

"Yeah…that guy is going to be diabetic every Valentine's Day. With yours and his own chocolate to eat, he is bound to get diabetic soon." Hotsuma grinned.

Shusei smiled and then stood up. "Well let's go eat lunch, Hotsuma."

And then, the both of them went out of the classroom and headed to the café. The café was only two floors below the second block and Hotsuma and Shusei queued up to buy a set lunch. They set their lunches and ate with Toko and Tsukumo. Tsukumo was already munching on a box of chocolates. Hotsuma then got up and said, "Need to go to the washroom. Be right back." Hotsuma said.

"Ok." Shusei replied.

Hotsuma then walked quickly two floors up and back into class II-I. Luckily, the classroom was empty. He went to Shusei's desk, said a little prayer and placed the letter under his desk, right next to the pencil case. Hotsuma breathed out and quickly headed back to the café.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! Please review! xD**


	3. Feelings Of Love

**Chapter 3: Feelings Of Love**

Hotsuma went back to the café. Even in there Shusei kept receiving chocolates. Many girls were stealing glances at the Wielder of God's Eyes, whispering to each other and blushing. Hotsuma just ignored the scene where Shusei received the chocolates and was talking to Tsukumo and Toko. Toko looked over at Shusei.

"Shusei sure is popular." Toko said and gave a smile.

"Yeah. Everyone just adores him." Tsukumo said and munched more chocolates. Hotsuma stared at his partner, who was smiling at the girls. Finally, when the last girl gave Shusei chocolate, the table was filled with nearly ten packages of chocolate. Shusei sighed.

"The prince sure is busy!" Toko smiled at Shusei's direction.

"It's not like I ask for this." Shusei sighed.

Tsukumo was looking at Hotsuma's direction and Hotsuma glanced up at him. He narrowed his eyes, wondering whether the Wielder of God's Ears was listening to his heart. Thankfully, the bell rang and everyone went back to their classrooms. Hotsuma separated ways with Shusei and went back to his class. He felt a little nervous.

'How would Shusei react to the letter? Would he be troubled by it?' Hotsuma thought as he walked inside the class. He scratched his head and wondered how he should face Shusei the next time.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Classes ended for the day at 3.00pm. Everyone got up from their seats and was excitingly making plans for the day. Hotsuma just ignored them and went out from the classroom. He was about to make a turn to the second year block when he heard someone calling him.

"Renjo-kun….Renjo-kun, wait a minute." He heard. Hotsuma turned and saw one of the girls in his class, Yoshino Shiori running towards him. She blushed when Hotsuma was looking at her.

"Yes? What's wrong Yoshino?" he asked.

The girl then took his hand and placed a small chocolate package on top of it. It was in a small box wrapped in a red ribbon. She quickly said "Happy Valentine's Day" and ran back to the class, leaving Hotsuma stunned. Hotsuma stared down at the box in his hand and then quickly put it inside his bag. He continued walking towards the second block and bumped into Shusei on the way.

"Shusei…." he said.

"Go ahead first Hotsuma. I have a little work to do before leaving." Shusei said. Hotsuma looked down on the floor, feeling a stab of pain that his best friend needed to stay behind again. Shusei must have read his feelings because he took Hotsuma's hand and held it. Hotsuma looked up at his partner.

"I won't be staying long. I'll be back in about half and hours time." He smiled at him.

Hotsuma smiled back at him and just nodded. He then turned and headed towards the school gate. Shusei smiled as he was staring at his partner's back. After Hotsuma disappeared down the stairs, Shusei took out a piece of paper from his pocket and opened it. He stared at the paper for a long while and folded it back and kissed it gently. It was the letter that Hotsuma had left inside his desk.

'Hotsuma…were you the one who wrote this letter? You idiot, why didn't you just tell me your feelings instead of writing it to me?' Shusei thought.

He then put the letter back inside his pocket and headed towards the committee room.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hotsuma lay down on his bed when he entered inside his room. He felt himself going crazy as he was thinking to himself. 'Sheesh, is Shusei going to confess to the person he likes? After all today IS Valentine's Day…..was that why he wanted to remain behind in school? SHIT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!' Hotsuma thought and he buried his face in his pillow and punched the pillow with both fists. He felt himself sweating all over just thinking about Shusei together with someone else. He then got up and went inside the bathroom. He stripped from his school uniform and took a cold shower. After around ten minutes later, he turned off the water tap and dried himself with a towel. He then put on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue cashmere sweater, the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. Hotsuma dried his hair as he sat down on the sofa next to the window. A cool breeze came inside and freshen him up, ridding him of his current worries. He stood up and felt himself even more determined. 'Alright…I think I'll confess my feelings for him.' He thought.

Hotsuma went downstairs and sat on the single sofa near the front door. 'Grah! I don't think I can do this! Seriously, I take my hats off to all the girls who actually dare to confess face-to-face! How can someone actually do this without getting embarrassed?' he thought.

'But if you don't confess, then your feelings will never be known, and Shusei will be taken away from you. Which one do you prefer? The fact that you confess and stand a chance or the fact that he will never know your feelings?' the voice in his head said.

He gripped his hair with both his hands and shook his head violently. He stared up at the clock above him and saw that it was nearly 3.30pm. Shusei is going to be back any moment. Hotsuma tried to think of how he was going to confess. He gulped. 'This is harder than I thought. How do girls actually pluck up the courage to do such an embarrassing thing?' Hotsuma thought. He then closed his eyes and took deep breaths. 'Calm down, Hotsuma…calm down' he said to himself as he breathed. He was then interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the front door opening. He glanced up and saw Shusei entering the front door. Thankfully then, Hotsuma had managed to calm himself down and could still act normal.

"Welcome back." Hotsuma said and stood up. Shusei looked up at him and smile.

"I'm back." He smiled back.

Shusei went up to his room and Hotsuma followed him. He raised an eyebrow as Shusei placed the large paper bag of chocolates on the study table. Hotsuma had the thought of burning the bag up but held back since it might cause havoc and misunderstanding. Shusei didn't notice this and he went inside the bathroom and showered. When he came out dressed, Hotsuma was sitting on the sofa, at the usual place where both of them would sit together and stare at the sky.

"Shusei…are you alright?" Hotsuma asked.

Shusei looked up and blinked. "Yeah…why all of a sudden?" he asked.

"No…just that I'm glad that we are ok now. I'm so sorry about this morning. I'm such a horrible person for making you cry…." Hotsuma said and he leaned his head on his knees to hide his face.

He felt something warm on his hands. He lifted his face and saw that Shusei had place his hands onto his. His long and thin fingers intertwined with his and both of them stare down at their hands. Hotsuma felt himself trembling with excitement and his heart beat became louder. It was so loud that Hotsuma thought that Shusei might even hear it.

"Shusei….what are you doing?" Hotsuma asked softly.

"I don't know…it was just a reflex. We used to hold hands a lot when we were kids. Do you still remember?" Shusei smiled.

"Yeah…..well, we were kids then." Hotsuma mumbled.

"So now it is not normal for us to hold hands?" Shusei said simply.

"Not unless we are lovers." Hotsuma replied and immediately regretted saying it. He felt like slapping himself for even saying such a thing and was nervous at Shusei's reaction. He looked at his friend's face and saw that Shusei was just smiling. His smile was so sweet and gentle that Hotsuma couldn't take his eyes off him. It was like he was under Shusei's spell and he was entranced inside his gaze. Shusei's stare was pulling him in and Hotsuma lifted one hand slowly and cupped his cheek. His large hand trembled a little, as he wondered whether he had made a wrong move. It seems like he didn't. Shusei continued to stare at him, his brown eyes deep and bottomless. He also lifted one hand and held onto Hotsuma's hand that was on his cheek. Hotsuma couldn't contain his feelings anymore. He leaned forward and placed his lips onto his. Shusei didn't push him away. Instead, he leaned closer to Hotsuma. The kiss was gentle and full of passion. Hotsuma wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer. After the kiss, they slowly broke apart from each other. Both of them were flushed and a little embarrassed. Hotsuma leaned his head onto his shoulder. 'Now is the time to confess.' He thought.

"I love you, Shusei. Please don't go out the person that you like. I can't bear to see you together with anyone else…..I really love you…" he said and waited for Shusei's reply.

Shusei placed his hand onto the back of his head and his fingers gripped the blond hair gently.

"I know…you were the one who left the love letter right?" he asked. Hotsuma quickly sat up straight and stared at his best friend in a surprised face. He gaped.

"How? How in the world….." he stuttered.

"Come on…I can recognize your handwriting. Even though it looked a little different from yours, I could tell that you wrote this. Besides, no one else gave me a love letter today, only you. I only received chocolates so I was a little surprised when I found the letter in my desk." Shusei interrupted.

"You realized it immediately? Then why didn't you say anything till now?" Hotsuma asked.

"I wanted to hear your confession." Shusei smiled teasingly.

"WHAT?" Hotsuma yelled and a slight blush crossed his cheeks. He let go of Shusei and covered his face with both his hands. "Sheesh! This is so embarrassing….I can't believe it…." Hotsuma mumbled. Shusei smiled and hugged him again.

"I'm happy. I also have something to tell you. The person that I'm in love with is you. I love you as well, Hotsuma." Shusei said as he hugged him.

"What? You….love….me?" Hotsuma mumbled.

"Remember yesterday you were asking about who I like? Didn't I say that it was a very close friend of mine? And this morning as well, I was going to say that the person I like is you but those three boys interrupted." Shusei said.

"Cheh! Those stupid boys! I'm going to kill them for interrupting us….I think I'll really fix their faces the next time I see them." Hotsuma grumbled.

"Calm down….at least I get to hear your confession instead." Shusei smiled.

Hotsuma looked at his partner and finally gave a small smile. He then lifted up his chin and both of them kissed again.

"Shusei, you will always be by my side right?" Hotsuma mumbled in between their kisses.

"Of course. As long as I live." Shusei replied and kissed his partner again.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Comments: End of the short fanfic ^^. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! And please review! =P ~kimihearts**


End file.
